Don't Cry for Me Concordia
|image = E77C11.png}}Don't Cry for Me Concordia '''is a case featured in the book adaptation of ''Concordia Flying Squad '''''as the final case of All Hail Spacetox! as well as the one-hundred-twenty-first and final case of Benjamin Jameson's first series overall. It is also the final case to take place in Spacetox Central. Plot As Emma and Jason make it to the sacrifice site, they expect to find Katt and Michael but instead they find the bloodied and shredded body of none other than Hulu Veon! They find Michael's discarded hat nearby and interrogate him but he claims innocence immediately. They also find Katt's crystal necklace which she claims Hulu stole from her before she saw Hulu run off. They decide the nearby office to see if they can find any useful information, where they find a revival chip, that fades to nothing, immediately flagging Mirror Michael as a suspect. But since the mirror spirits can't talk it simply shakes it's head. They also find the signature white rose of El Maestro which leads them to flag Arthur Wright yet again as a suspect, but he claims he was nowhere near the site when it happened, though later he urges them to check on the team, the base may be on the other side of the vortex, but since they arrived something felt out of place to him. An other worldly presence seemed to strike him the minute they set foot in the vortex and he is scared! He begs them to exit the vortex for now and find something at the base, he hands them a Dark Power Ring, which allows them to open the Central Vortex anytime, and they step back to the real world. Upon their return to Universe O, Jason and Emma realise Arthur was right! The universe looked a little barren, though they managed to find a cupcake belonging to Heidi Muller, who claimed that she was given it by a mysterious figure who disappeared shortly after giving it to her, the team were able to deduce this was Buck, showing he had a little good in him after all, as Heidi waved goodbye she soon fell down, dead. They also found Adelia's parasol nearby which was stained with Hulu's blood, Adelia claimed it was merely a coincidence and begged them to return to the Central Vortex before it was too late, before the space time continuum ripped a little more and she fell down dead too. They returned and found that everything that they'd learned back in Universe O was no use to them and that all they could really do was keep investigating, and they soon found a gun, belonging to their own Oliver Byrd. When asked he admitted he wanted to gun down Michael before he could kill Katt, thus saving her life and many more, Ollie was hereby locked away until the end of the case. He begs them to reconsider and tells them they're making a huge mistake, he begs them to stop it all before it's too late, but as he says this the vortex begins to become unstable and they decide to evacuate fast, as Jason, Emma and the Mirror Spirit jump out of the vortex, it closes! Jason and Emma scramble to find a way back and Jason remembers, when he searched the original crime scene in Universe O, he had a Dark Power Ring, he finds it and reopens the vortex, this time examining the sacrifice site, finding a knife and a pocketwatch, together, they head to arrest the killer of Hulu Veon and the real man behind everything that happened. In a dramatic twist, Jason confronts Michael who in mere seconds admits the truth, he killed Hulu. He breaks down because no matter what he did, he just couldn't figure it out, but then he turns on Katt. He shakingly aims his gun at her and begs for this to work, he killed his sister, and now he'll kill his mother, committing the ultimate sacrifice and saving the world. Jason begs him to stop but he screams that he needs to do this! It's the only way to stop them, but he relents when Jason tells him... this isn't how the Ultimate Sacrifice is done! There is an even greater sacrifice he can make! He turns to Jason and growls, demanding to know what he means. Jason explains that the true nature of the Ultimate Sacrifice has been "inside him" this whole time. Michael, looking shocked, turns to the mirror spirit, who holds out a hand. He takes it and looks forward, drawing his own gun and putting it to his head, right by his revival chip. He pulls the trigger and falls to the ground, the revival chip falling nearby, which blinks and soon fizzles out. Jason told the team at that point that the true evil in this world was never an organisation, and Spacetox (of which he was a admin) was actually researching how to remove the revival chip. Adelia nodded, and stepped forward, revealing herself as the true leader of Spacetox. She mentions that Michael's revival chip was created 24 years ago in a place called Nullville by a man named "El Rey", Jason responding that El Rey was Benjamin, and that the reason it all came to this was that they needed to lure them into the central vortex. Having succeeded Adelia said it was a matter of time before the central vortex closed forever. As she muttered the final word Michael woke up, back in a living room, with Benjamin Jameson and Katt Venus sitting next to each other on a sofa, cuddled and happy, and 4 year old Hulu hugging a bunny nearby, giggling. He soon realised he himself was only 14 years old. He was next to Benjamin and was watching TV, he shrugged and hugged him. Benjamin laughed and his phone rang. He answered the call and stood up, leading Katt out the door. He was off to work, with his wife and best friend, and all was well. The world, after 24 long years, was finally saved. Summary Victim * Hulu Veon (Found shredded in the sacrifice site) Weapon * Ceiling Fan Killer * Michael McKenzie Suspects * Michael McKenzie - Victim's Brother ** This suspect is in contact with a mirror spirit ** This suspect has killed before ** This suspect plays baseball * Katt Venus - Kidnap Victim ** This suspect is in contact with a mirror spirit ** This suspect has killed before ** This suspect plays baseball * Mirror Michael - Mirror Spirit ** This suspect is in contact with a mirror spirit ** This suspect has killed before ** This suspect plays baseball * Arthur Wright - El Maestro ** This suspect is in contact with a mirror spirit ** This suspect has killed before ** This suspect plays baseball * Adelia Baldwin - Officer ** This suspect is in contact with a mirror spirit ** This suspect plays baseball * Heidi Muller - Archivist ** This suspect is in contact with a mirror spirit ** This suspect plays baseball * Oliver Byrd - Officer ** This suspect is in contact with a mirror spirit ** This suspect has killed before ** This suspect plays baseball Killer's Profile * The killer is in contact with a mirror spirit * The killer has killed before * The killer plays baseball * The killer has green eyes * The killer is revived Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Examine Sacrifice Site (Clues: Victim's Body, Fan Blade, Hat, Necklace) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; The killer has killed before) * Analyse Fan Blade (3:00:00; The killer is in contact with a mirror spirit) * Examine Hat (New Suspect: Michael McKenzie) * Ask Michael where he's been * Examine Necklace * Check on Katt (New Crime Scene: Main Office) * Examine Main Office (Clues: Revival Chip, White Rose; New Suspect: Arthur Wright) * Interrogate El Maestro * Examine Revival Chip (New Suspect: Mirror Michael) * Interrogate Mirror Michael * Head on the Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate Universe O (Clues: Parasol, Cupcake) * Examine Parasol (New Suspect: Adelia Baldwin) * Talk to Adelia * Examine Cupcake (New Suspect: Heidi Muller) * Ask Heidi about her cupcake (New Crime Scene: Office Desk) * Investigate Office Desk (Clues: Gun, Manuscript) * Examine Gun (New Suspect: Oliver Byrd) * Ask Ollie why his gun was lying around * Examine Manuscript (3:00:00; The killer plays baseball) Chapter 3 * Investigate O Grounds (Clues: Dark Power Ring) * Enter the Central Vortex once more * Investigate Pipes (Clues: Pocketwatch, Knife) * Analyse Pocketwatch (15:00:00; The killer is revived) * Analyse Knife (9:00:00; The killer has green eyes) * Arrest the killer now! Make Me Whole Again (5/5) * Talk to Jason about his plan * Ask the Mirror Spirit for advice * Commit the Ultimate Sacrifice * Answer the call! * Move on to a new timeline. Trivia * This cases title is a parody on the song "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" from the musical "Evita".